


Spring or Autumn

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i dont know what this is but hey i wrote it





	

Isak and Even were sitting quietly in their light blue living room. The loudest noise in the room was Even’s pencil against his paper, he was drawing a picture of Isak who was studying for a biochemistry test that he had next week. Even was trying to figure out how to draw Isak’s eyelashes just right, it had been five years and he still couldn’t get them perfect. 

Even was so focused on his drawing that he didn’t notice right away when Isak started speaking. “What do you think of Spring?" 

“Think what about Spring?”’ 

“For a wedding. I think Spring but I don’t know, I like Autumn too.” 

“Issy I think we are missing a step, we’re not even engaged.” 

“Oh that reminds me. Will you marry me?” 

Even dropped his pencil letting it fall onto the couch. Even held Isak’s eyes for thirty seconds before he moved forward placing his hands on Isak’s face. Neither of them moved, they just looked into each other's eyes. 

“Ja.” It was quiet and not rushed, it was just them, wrapped up in each other. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And I think Spring, the leaves match your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is but hey i wrote it


End file.
